Viper
by Meldavaar
Summary: Scully and Mulder have been working on a case. Their 1 suspect is one of Scully's exboyfriends. During this case Scully is kidnapped, will Mulder find her in time? And what realizations have they come to about their feelings for each other


This was a little story written by me and my friend. We do not own the characters or anything.. only the story. This is our first fanfic and we wrote it in one day around 3am in the morning having had absolutely no sleep so be kind

Scully was in her apartment searching through her old address books, she found that she still had the address of her ex-boyfriend. Scully picked up the phone and dialed her partners number… it rang a few times so she decided to leave a message on his answering machine "Mulder, meet me at my place as soon as you can, we can easily solve this case." That had been over an hour ago that Scully left the message on his machine, 'where would he be' she thought. She got dressed and drove over to his place using her key to get in his apartment. The place was dark, Scully reached along the wall for the light switch. The apartment was trashed, loose papers everywhere, and no sign of Mulder. Scully was investigating around when she heard the door creak open, she quickly aimed her gun at the door and aimed right for the person walking in "Jesus Christ Mulder where have you been?" Scully asked. Mulder answered. "I just went for a walk to clear my head, this case is so straight-forward, but we have hardly any evidence." "Well I might have something," Scully replied as Mulder looked at her curiously "The address for our number one suspect, I called you earlier and left a message but I did not hear from you so I came over to see if everything was all right"

Mulder took the address, from her, and within a few minutes, they were in the car and on their way. "This looks like the place" said Scully awhile later. They both got out of the car and went to the front door. "FBI open up" screamed Mulder and as he banged on the door it slowly creaked open. The two agents looked at one another and both drew their guns from their holsters. Mulder walked in first with Scully right behind him. "Brice," Scully shouted "Brice we know you're here" Scully went investigating and strayed from Mulder. "Mulder come take a look at this, it appears our number one suspect just became our newest murder victim" Scully said as Mulder came racing towards her. Mulder saw the dead body of the man named Brice "Scully come take a look at this" Mulder said pointing near the body. Scully crouched down to his level and looked at what Mulder was pointing at, directly in front of her was the body of an alien body and a cigarette burning its last life. "Extraterrestrials, and your ex-boyfriend, both dead… what's the connection?" asked Mulder. "Look," replied Scully, "that cigarette butt, Cancer man must have been here" "My guess is that he killed them and took off…"

Scully moved to the window just in time to see a man get into a black van which sped away. "We just missed him Mulder… he got away" Scully started, "now help me turn this body over so I can get a better look as to what might have killed him" Mulder and Scully both turned the body over onto its back, Scully gasped in horror as she came to realize two things about the body. "What's wrong Scully?" Mulder asked with concern, "This is not Brice, Mulder, I have never seen this man before in my life" Sully said reaching for the envelope with her name on it, right on top of the body. Mulder looked as she opened it and read it with her _'Scully, long time no see. I know you have some suspects as to who is behind the abductions and the killings. You don't suspect me but when the time is right you will know. For I plan to make you my final victim and I will outdo myself, I cant go into details but you will see soon enough- I'll be keeping my eye on you love you dearly – viper'. _"Scully are you all right?" Mulder asked after seeing Scully's face drain of all colour. "I'll be fine Mulder, lets get these bodies back to the morgue so I can start my autopsies" Scully replied with a shaky voice. Suddenly, from behind them came a raspy voice, "I can't let you leave, not that you've seen what you've seen. Brice has requested to meet with you, but you have to meet him alone, Scully, and it has to be later, and if you don't show up, you won't be alive to even finish the case."

Just as soon as the presence has entered the room it vanished. Scully and Mulder turned round to see nothing. "Scully I don't want you going alone it's too dange-" Mulder began as Scully cut him off "Mulder if I don't they will kill me and quite possibly kill you, I can't let that happen. I will meet him and I will call you right after I am done okay" "Okay but I don't like this one bit" he said while leading her back to the car. Just as they pulled out the EMS arrived to transport the bodies to the morgue.

An hour later Mulder and Scully were in his office in the basement of the FBI headquarters in Washington D.C. looking at clues and trying to piece everything together when the phone rang. It was Assistant Director Skinner, Mulder put him on speaker phone. "There's been another victim, come to my office as soon as you can, we need to talk about the bodies you found in that house." "How old was the victim?" asked Mulder "Late 30's" replied Skinner. "Thanks," replied Mulder as he looked at Agent Dana Scully who was 38, just one year younger than himself. "Agent Mulder?" Skinner asked, "Yes sir?" he replied "Keep an eye out for Agent Scully her life may be in danger!"

For the second time, Scully's face turned very pale "Mulder, we need to stop this guy… or he will kill me, I'm sure of it." Mulder took her in his arms, "It will be okay, I won't let anyone hurt you. Now, we should go meet Skinner." They left Mulders office and went to see Skinner. Skinner briefed them and sent them back to the crime scene. Scully went into the house first this time followed very closely by Mulder. The latest victim was female and on her back, she appeared to be late thirties early forties and Scully swore it was like looking into a distorted mirror. The victim too had blue eyes and red hair just like herself. Scully looked down and in the victim's hands was another envelope. Just before Scully could grab it Mulder reached down and took it. "I want to read it this time Scully" Mulder said. _'Hello again Agent Scully, I take it by looking at the latest victim you can see my taste in woman, they are only here to satisfy me until I can reach you. Your partner Mulder says he will protect you but I doubt he can be with you all the time, you are bound to go out on night maybe to meet with a friend and you will go alone one of these days. I look forward to meeting you, missing you –viper' _"This is one sick son of a bitch" Mulder yelled as he crumpled the note and threw it to the floor. His attention returned to Scully and he started to think what he would ever do without her. The EMS came to pick up the latest body. "Mulder I am going with them to the morgue to do the autopsies" Scully said, she saw the look Mulder gave her and reached out and lightly touched his arm "I will call you as soon as I am done" Mulder sighed as she followed the EMS into the back of the car.

Scully arrived at the morgue twenty minutes later and in another ten minutes she was ready to start on the autopsies, she went to where the bodies should have been, Scully looked around and pulled out her cell phone and called the guard in charge of the morgue "Where the hell are the bodies?" she spat into the phone "okay I see, no, no problem at all" 'What the hell is going on here' Scully thought to herself, she has just found out that all three bodies that she was supposed to perform an autopsy on had been cremated almost immediately. 'Well I guess I better call Mulder' she though pulling out her cell phone, she was just about to dial Mulders number when she heard a noise at the door just then all the power went out.

"Hello?" she started to speak, but she stopped when a dark figure came out from the shadows. Scully got out her cell phone, but decided not to phone Mulder and inadvertently put him in danger. "I could barely wait to get you alone… I missed you so much" "That was two years ago, I've moved on and so should you" "Right, you've probably moved on with your partner. Remember, I know more than you think…" Scully moved towards the door but Brice stopped her before she could open it "I need you" he spat. She pushed him away from her but he was stronger. He punched and kicked her multiple times and pulled her up by her hair when she fell down. "I'll kill you if you won't be with me!" he screamed. With her remaining strength she pushed him back, exited the door and locked it behind her. She was now in the hallway, it was deserted and dark, she ran down the hall into a side door and collapsed on the ground weeping.

He had hit and kicked her repeatedly and she was bleeding from a wound in her head, her hair was all over the place and her blouse was torn, revealing a little bit of her bra. She pulled out her phone and dialed the first number on speed dial… "Mulder" he answered "Mulder, it's me" Scully said trying not to cry "Are you okay Scully?" he asked sensing that something was wrong. "I..I'm.." Scully managed to say before she started to cry " Mu..Mulder please come and get me ...I..I'll explain when you get here" she hung up the phone and went to the front to wait for Mulder.

Mulder threw on his clothes, got in his car and raced towards the morgue, he was sure he broke every speed limit on the way there. When he arrived he got out of his car and he saw a figure sitting on the front steps of the building. "Scully?" he called out to the figure, it did not reply, when he got closer he saw that it was Scully, her blouse was torn, her hair was smoothed down as best as it could have been and she was bleeding from a wound on her head. "Scully…" Mulder whispered, when she looked up at him he could see the tears silently streaming down her face. He helped her up and drew her to him so that he could hug her close, he stood there and held her until the tears were gone. "Come on Scully, you're coming to my place and then you can tell me what happened.

Ten minutes later she was comfortably seated on his couch. He came over to her with a glass of water and an Advil. She gladly accepted it and took the Advil as he sat on the couch right next to her. "What happened Scully?" he asked "When I got to the morgue to do the autopsies I found out that all three had been cremated and" she started to say "Scully right now I don't care about the bodies. What happened to you?" he interrupted "Well I was going to call you about the bodies when I heard a noise at the door and the power went out. It turned out to be Brice and the reason that he wanted to meet with me alone is because he is still in love with me, I told him that I had moved on and then he attacked me saying that if he could not have me, he would kill me" Mulder looked over at Scully and said "Until this case is over you are staying at my place. I don't want to see you get hurt again" Scully was about to argue but when she looked into his eyes she saw the look of concern and of love "Okay Mulder" she agreed as he led her over to his bed and tucked her in "I will be right on that couch over there if you need me" Mulder said. He looked down at Scully and kissed her on the forehead before he left the room. Scully lightly touched the spot where he had just kissed, she came to the realization that she had not told him that Brice said that there was something between her and her partner, just before she drifted to sleep she realized that Brice was right, she was falling in love with Mulder.

The next morning Scully was feeling much better. She looked over at Mulder who was still asleep on the couch. She went to the washroom and looked in the mirror. There was dried blood running down her face and she had several cuts. She decided to take a quick shower, the water was warm and relaxing. Scully was nearly done when the phone rang. In the living room Mulder woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Mulder got up and made his way over to the phone, just as Scully came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. "Oh… Mulder" "Scully…umm morning" "Good morning.. the phone-" "Oh yes". Then there was a beep as the answering machine left a message, it was the same raspy voice from the other day, clearly not Brice's. "I warned you to stay away from each other, and since you have not, you leave me with no choice but to kill Scully in 24 hours… here's a little incentive if you don't believe me." The message ended suddenly and Mulder and Scully exchanged a confused look, and suddenly there was a shatter of glass as a bullet flew through the window. They both knew that it was the warning shot

Scully was surprised and let out a scream as the bullet grazed her head. "Scully" Mulder said with great difficulty pointing to her towel that had slipped off and dropped to the floor. She looked down and realized that the bullet had re-opened her head wound and that she was bleeding again. Mulder went into the bathroom and came out with a damp washcloth. He noticed that when he came back out she was holding the towel in place covering up her body. He led her to the edge of the bed and sat her down and started washing the blood away. As he was doing this he could not help but smell her scent, she smelt so good, like a naked rose. Slowly he brought his hand under her chin and brought her face upward so they were staring into each others eyes, Scully turned a bright red and he could tell that she was embarrassed about dropping her towel. He thought about kissing her and he would have done so but just as he was about to, the phone rang. Mulder watched as Scully's whole body tensed up. "Mulder" he answered the phone, without taking his hand from under her chin, after listening for a few minutes he hung up, he looked Scully in the eyes. She went and changed after he had told her that there had been another murder.

Scully and Mulder went to the scene of the newest crime. The victim was also in her late thirties with red hair and blue eyes. There was another envelope addressed to Scully, she opened it up and she and Mulder read the newest letter _'Too late, you had your chance and it looks like you chose for me to do this. You will be mine or else. By the way see you soon Scully –viper' _ "Mulder, I'm going to the morgue to do the autopsy" Scully said "Not without me you're not" Mulder argued "Don't worry Mulder, the sheriff will take me and he will be there with me the whole time" she stated "Okay…" Mulder sighed "but call me if anything goes wrong or if you don't feel safe" "Will do" she said already out the door. Scully caught up with the sheriff and climbed into the passenger side seat of his patrol car. After driving for awhile they came to a crossroad, Scully knew that the morgue was to the right, there was a recreational center to the left and straight up ahead was an abandoned cabin right in the middle of nowhere. "What the hell are you doing?" screamed Scully as the car sped forward. "How would you like to do a special autopsy Scully? Maybe on a snake" the sheriff asked in a raspy voice "how about on a viper?" Scully gasped in horror as he said this in the same raspy voice that had threatened her twice. She slowly reached into her coat pocket to try and take out her cell phone. "Don't even think about it" said a voice from the backseat of the car. Slowly Scully raised her eyes to look in the rear-view mirror and she saw Brice with a gun pointing directly at her head.

Scully's eyes grew wide with terror. She was trapped and she knew it, soon they would arrive at the old cabin and she would be helpless. The car pulled up to the cabin and Brice got out to open the passenger door. Scully slammed the door into him and ran off as Brice got back up and fired his gun (the one he had taken from her), Scully collapsed with the pain of the bullet in her left shoulder. Brice and the sheriff dragged her into the cabin and bound her hands and feet together with rope. She recognized that the sheriff was actually Krycek. "Krycek, why are you working with Brice?" asked Scully "There was a large sum of money involved and I can finally get back at Mulder" "What are you talking about?" Suddenly Krycek raised his gun, Scully turned away as the gun fired, and she looked back in time to see Brice drop down to the ground- dead.

Meanwhile Mulder paced back and forth in his office waiting for some answer from Scully. Finally he decided to drive to the morgue, when he got there he found out that Scully didn't even arrive at the morgue. Mulder got back in his car and raced home back into his apartment, he grabbed some masking tape and taped it to the window in the figure of an X, he then shone the light on it. He knew that sometimes his contact could not or would not share information 'This time' Mulder thought while loading his gun 'he won't have a choice' He would kill to get Scully back, he thought it was funny but when he saw her earlier in front of him wearing nothing but a towel he had come to his senses and realized how much he actually cared for her. Mulder sat down on his couch and waited, he eventually fell asleep.

Mulder awoke with a start due to the knocking on the door. He grabbed his gun and flung the door open but there was no one there, he took a step into the hallway and looked in both directions. He walked back into his apartment, he was about to slam the door shut when he saw the envelope. He picked it up and rushed back into his apartment and ripped the envelope open and he read the letter to himself '_Agent Mulder, I am sorry I could not talk to you but it would put Scully in even more danger than she is in already. All I can tell you is that on the way to the morgue is the crossroads, turn right to go to the morgue, turn left for the recreation center and if you continue straight ahead there is an abandoned cabin. You already know that Scully never went to the morgue and I can assure you that she did not go swimming' _Mulder folded the note back up realizing where he would have to go

The punches kept on coming and Scully was getting more bruises by the minute. She currently had a black eye, a bleeding lip and her previous cuts had re-opened. Slowly she was losing consciousness, wondering where Mulder was and if she would ever see him again…

The pounding kept coming and she was harassed with questions "Do you have feelings for Mulder?!" "I don't know" "Do you?" he screamed "I don't.. don't" she sobbed. Everything was getting hazy, the blackness seemed to grow and her head pounded. A figure appeared behind Krycek "For the last time," Krycek said cocking the gun "Do you love Mulder?" Scully only said two words "I do" Krycek raised his fun and there was the sound of a gunshot. Scully found the strength to open her eyes. Krycek was lying in a pool of his own blood- dead and Mulder went over to Scully. He lifted up her chin and kissed her on the lips. A second later she put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. A full minute passed before they broke apart. "I've never been happier to see you" she said. Mulder replied "Neither have I, now lets get the hell out of here" As they made their way to his car Scully said "Don't ever leave me again"

As soon as Mulder took her to the car she collapsed. He put her in the back seat so that she could at least lie down. It was only when he carried her into his apartment and laid her down on his bed that he could see the full extent of her injuries. He looked down at Scully and he wanted to cry, the blood had dried and caked all over her. He decided it would be best to wait until she woke up and showered to tend to her wounds.

Scully awoke to see that Mulder had pulled the couch over so that it was right outside the room. She went into the bathroom and stripped of her clothes and got into the shower. She cried out as the water hit her wounds, it stung so badly. She cleaned herself as fast as she could and got dressed. She went and sat on a chair in Mulder's living room. She turned on the television hoping it would distract her. Before she could stop it the tears started streaming down her face.

Mulder awoke and searched for Scully, he found her sitting in the chair crying. "Scully, how are you holding up?" Mulder asked "I'm doing better but the last thing I remember is a figure appearing behind Krycek. Everything after is a complete blank" Scully whispered "You don't remember ANYTHING after that?" Mulder asked, "No," Scully replied "should I?" she asked as Mulder went into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Mulder what's wrong?" asked Scully "Krycek is dead, Brice is dead, and we also know that he killed those woman. Everything turned out fine, and you're upset that I don't remember a few things!" Mulder came out of the bedroom "We're alive and that's all that matters" she continued "I know…" he replied "I think it's safe to say this case is closed.

"Mulder, I can tell when something is on your mind" Scully started "so just tell me what it is" "Okay… well earlier we kissed and I was surprised that you didn't remember" Scully stared at him in shock and came to sit with him on his bed. "Tell me what happened Mulder" she pleaded "Well.." Mulder began "Krycek was harassing you when I came in the building, he asked if you loved me and you said yes. He took his gun out and I shot him before he could hurt you anymore. I walked over to you and we kissed" "That's so strange, I don't remember any of it, maybe I was beaten worse than I thought" Mulder moved closer to Scully "Maybe I'll help you remember" Mulder gave Scully a kiss. "Mulder" Scully gasped, she had broken the kiss but their faces were still close together and before she knew it they had closed the gap and were kissing again. A couple of minutes later they broke the kiss again. Scully's eyes swelled with tears "Mulder" she sobbed "how many people have to die because of us? How could our love survive while we get separated?" "What are you talking about?" asked Mulder "T-today all I c-could think about was not seeing you again" she choked out. Mulder held her tighter now and stared into her eyes "You're all I have left and I won't lose you, I promise" "But at what cost Mulder? People die when we are reunited, when we search for the truth. Perhaps.. we are not meant to be together" She grabbed her stuff got in her car and raced home. Only when she was in her room did she allow the tears to fall.

Mulder searched through his drawers until he found what he was looking for, he grabbed his car keys and his spare key to Scully's apartment. He was there in just under minutes. Scully came out of her room to get some water and nearly collided head on with Mulder. She turned away trying to go back into her room. Mulder turned her to face him again. "We need each other" he said "I know we do" she replied. "Scully I love you very much and I will protect you from now on if you can do me one little favour" "What is that?" Scully asked cautiously "Marry me" he said and pulled out a ring that she had admired in a store one of the first cases they had worked together "Mulder I love you so much, yes" she said "Yes" Mulder kissed Scully and scooped her into his arms and went into the bedroom so they could celebrate their new engagement.


End file.
